Down (Fifth Harmony song)
Not to be confused with the Marian Hill song of the same name "Down" is a song recorded by American girl group Fifth Harmony for their self-titled third studio album from 2017. It features additional vocals by American rapper Gucci Mane. Lyrics It's Gucci Fifth Harmony I need somebody with some patience 'Cause you know I got a temperament And yeah, you got a reputation Nothin' that a little love can't fix There ain't no kinda situation Where I wouldn't cross a line for you FBI interrogation I would get up there and lie for you When push come to shove You show me love When push come to shove, aye Long as you're holding me down, down, down I'm gon' keep lovin' you down, down, down Long as you're holding me down, down, down I'm gon' keep lovin' you down, down, down I'm gon' keep lovin' you You the type that I could bake for (bake for) 'Cause baby, you know how to take that cake And I'm the only one you wait for 'Cause baby, you know that I'm worth the wait When push come to shove You show me love (you show me love) When push come to shove, aye Long as you're holding me down, down, down I'm gon' keep lovin' you down, down, down Long as you're holding me down, down, down I'm gon' keep lovin' you down, down, down I'm gon' keep lovin' you It's like Bonnie and Clyde just walked in A gangster and his bride just walked in We on the same team and we ballin' Got me showin' off my ring like I'm Jordan And I'mma hold you down like you hold me And I'll never tell a soul what you told me When I was sittin' in the cells is when you showed me It takes a real one to put up with the old me That's why you in the coupe with the low seat That's why we at the game on the floor seats My diamond that they seein' from the nosebleeds You make 'em mad, feel like you won a trophy Long as you're holding me down, down, down I'm gon' keep lovin' you down, down, down Long as you're holding me down, down, down I'm gon' keep lovin' you down, down, down (love you down) Long as you're holding me down, down, down I'm gon' keep lovin' you down, down, down (down, down, down) Long as you're holding me down, down, down (I'm gon' love you down) I'm gon' keep lovin' you down, down, down (long as you're lovin' me, boy) I'm gon' keep lovin' you Why It Sucks # The beat is generic and boring. # The lyrics are repetitive where the keep repeating the word "down" over and over again. # It is more like a rehash of "Work from Home" since that song also has repetitive lyrics. However that song was a hit, while this one was a flop. # Gucci Mane's rapping couldn't save anything either. Redeeming Qualities # The vocals are decent and instrumental is quite catchy and well produced. # It is nice to hear Lauren having a main part in a Fifth Harmony song as she usually isn't the main vocalist in the group. Music Video Category:Bad Songs From Good Artists Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:2010s Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Repetitive Songs Category:Bad Songs with Good Vocals Category:Fifth Harmony Songs Category:Dancehall Songs Category:Boring Songs